


Sweaters

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Snow, Yeti Stiles, sbyeti, sterekbingo, sterekbingo2018, stiles is something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles knew he wassomething, but finding outwhathad made him a little depressed; Derek aimed to fix that





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many plans for yeti!Stiles (I actually love that theme even though I rarely write it) and most of them were alot more badass but then I heard the Max and Alyson Stoner cover of "Sweater Weather" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TSxB_Tb2F0 and I just HAD to write this instead

Perhaps the most surprising part of finding out what he was would probably be the fact that his newfound species had nothing to do with his intuition

His intuition, frighteningly, seemed to just be some kind of natural power for him, no supernatural motive required

The thing is, that wouldn't have been such a frightening conclusion if not for the most recent development in his life

_"Except for you Stiles, what do you turn into?"_

_"An abominable snowman, but it's more of a winter time thing, you know, seasonal,"_

He had been _kidding_

And he had purposely used the most absurd thing he could possibly think of to make sure that the universe _knew_ he was kidding, and yet....

He stared in the mirror with annoyance, his eyes flashing ice blue

The universe _clearly_ had taken him seriously a few years ago, and when his powers finally showed themselves in full, this was what he had been stuck with

He supposed he could have gotten worse, ofcourse, he still thought that yetis were cooler than kanima, for example, but it was just one more massive inconvenience in his life

Sure, yetis operated slightly different than werewolves, he wasn't going to get angry and go all Hulk Smash on everybody, and shapeshifting in general seemed to be something that really only happened under extreme conditions

More often, his powers manifested in more of a magic sort of way, slightly heightened senses, some minor control over the weather, ice and snow magic of all sorts, and even some basic telekinesis and other similar powers- wich he didn't quite understand in connection with being a _yeti_ , but according to Deaton, most shapeshifters who had more... _exotic_ heritage like yetis also had some kind of magic blood in them too- witch, elf, faery, something like that- and Stiles was definitely in that category

_Splendid_

He rubbed at his eyes, holding back the urge to groan and finally forcing himself to stop staring into the mirror

That wouldn't help anything, it wouldn't fix anything, he needed to remember that

Staring at himself, at the creature he had become, at what this meant for him now... it wouldn't do anyone any good

He supposed that he could consider it a win, as the element of surprise was still there

Yetis were incredibly rare and not nearly as easy to detect as, say, werewolves, so it was still pretty likely that he would get one over on their enemies in atleast the first attack, atleast for a wile

That was good, he supposed

Still, Stiles felt restless, he felt uncomfortable, listless, and always cold

Though he knew that there was nothing he could do about that last one, no amount of sweaters or jackets or overpriced heating bills were going to help in this case

In fact, there was really nothing he could do about any of it

His body was practically thrumming, itching, to get out, and he couldn't stand being cooped up in the house any longer

But he didn't want to go for a drive either

He just... he was suddenly understanding the need for true _freedom_

Why Derek went on his runs, why he insisted that spending too much time without it would drive him crazy, and yeah, Stiles definitely had no real affinity for running, but he was starting to understand the thing about being cooped up for too long, how it could feel so suffocating and claustrophobic

He finally decided that he couldn't stand it any longer and headed downstairs, not bothering to get his wallet or his phone from his room before grabbing his jacket off of the coat rack and heading out

The jacket wouldn't really help with the cold, he knew, but it was probably better than walking around in nothing but his t-shirt and sweatpants in the middle of December

Stiles had never been much of a winter person, he much preferred autumn, but he had to admit, he did love the atmosphere this time of year

Christmas was a beautifull time and the lights and music that seemed to filter in from every corner was soothing, even if it did, in part, bring back bittersweet memories

His chest stung from remembering, flashes of his childhood and his mother- mostly his mother- flipping across his mind like a flipbook of pictures, and he suddenly felt himself get even colder

His stomach ached, his chest felt tight and his throat felt swollen, and he realized belatedly that he really needed to concentrate on something else, change his focus, not let himself get so involved in the memories, or else he would make himself feel even worse than he already did

But it was hard

It was impossibly hard, this time of year, not to think about it

Not to pass by the only toy store left in town and remember when he was five and his mother took him there one night around this time to get him some cards that he desperately wanted, they had gone home to finish decorating, made cookies and watched cartoons....

Not to notice the little diner on the corner where they used to go after school sometimes and have milkshakes and curly fries, how he used to rob her blind of quarters for the juke box....

Not to think about feeding the ducks by the lake everytime he walked past it and looked down at the water, how he used to hate winter nights because the ducks were never there then...

He inhaled deeply, trying to force-redirect his thoughts, he didn't want to ruin his already fragile emotional state even more

He just... _didn't_

Everyone always said a "good cry" was a healthy thing and although Stiles agreed, objectively, that it probably was, it didn't mean he was ok with letting himself do that

Not because of any hyper-masculine, societal reason, but just.... he _hated_ crying

He always avoided it whenever possible

He would bite his tongue until it bled to stop himself if there was any hope of doing so

His personal motto on the subject was that there were already more than enough reasons to cry in every day life, unavoidable reasons, reasons that peeled his skin off of his bones, he didn't need to do it recreationally

He was too absorbed in his thoughts though

He was so caught up in them that he didn't even notice when someone moved to stand beside him and lean over the railing of the fence to stare down at the pond below them

He certainly didn't recognize who the "stranger" was until it was far too late

He finally glanced up, emerging- temporarily, anyway- from his thoughts, and startled when he noticed Derek standing next to him

Of all the people in the world, Derek had to be the one who showed up...

"Night wandering?" the werewolf guessed absently, not bothering to look away from his veiw of the pond

"I... guess so," Stiles muttered back, not sure if he should stay or go or ... or something somehow in between...

"Aren't you cold in just a jacket?"

"I'm always cold," Stiles snorted back with a roll of his eyes

Seriously, Derek should know that by now

The werewolf only gave a slow nod, finally looking up from where he had been standing and just... staring at Stiles for a moment, as if he was considering his next words carefully, as if he wanted to say something delicate and wasn't sure how

Whatever it was, Stiles was sure it must be _grand_

"Come with me," he said blandly, pushing away from the rail and starting to walk away

Wow, somehow that was even more vague than the staring had been, Stiles hadn't thought that was possible

"Sure, you gonna give me any hint as to where we're going?"

By now, he knew better than to try to argue or protest

The thing is, he and Derek had gotten close over the years- like... _incredibly_ close

Maybe they hadn't really started spending time together until recently, until they had both come back to Beacon Hills to deal with that Anuk-Ite crap from last year, but they had been closer than either of them really wanted to admit before that

Out of everyone he knew, Derek was the only one Stiles had trusted enough to confess the truth to- that he had never left for any FBI program, that he had actually gone off searching for the werewolf instead, and .. more importantly, hoping that Derek would be able to help with his _real_ summer project: Figuring out what the hell he was

Stiles had known for a wile that he was _something_ , ever since the nogitsune that had become... apparent.... but when the Wild Hunt happened it had gotten too close to the surface, he had felt it coming to a boil (ironic word choice aside) and he was afraid that if he didn't figure it out soon, he would end up discovering things at the worst time possible and causing a huge mess for everyone involved, maybe even getting someone killed...

He could have stayed and asked Deaton

Hell he could have stayed and asked Kira's mom, probably

He could have told the others, he could have told his dad, he could have done alot of things differently but he didn't and there was a reason for that, as skewed and selfish as that reason was, and Derek was the only person who he knew would _get it_

And he had, he had gotten it, but he hadn't been able to dig up any info any better than Stiles could, and then the Anuk-Ite thing happened and nocked them off course and then he had found out the hard way and...

Well, alot of things changed between them over the last few months, but the fact of the matter was, he still trusted Derek more than anyone else, and if Derek wanted him to blindly follow him somewhere in the middle of the night for no given reason...

Well, Stiles trusted that and would do it without hesitation

It was almost hard to believe now that there had been a time a few years ago when he would have never done anything like this without a second thought, and yet....

It's funny how things change like that

"Just trust me," Derek replied vaguely, weaving his way easily through the small crowds around them, not seeming to be heading towards any near-by parking place

Huh, so they'd have to walk...

"How come you didn't drive?" the yeti asked absently, following diligently right behind the werewolf in front of him

"I wasn't planning to come out this way, I was actually going to go out to the woods for a run,"

"Oh..."

They were a pretty long way from the woods though, in fact, the nearest wooded area was closer to Stiles' house, not the little shopping center they had found themselves near now

"So what brought you out this way then?"

"I just had a feeling that I should come out here, I've learned by now to trust my gut,"

"Good choice...."

Derek didn't say anything else as they walked, making their way out of the more populated city area and steadily getting closer and closer to the familiar lonely, empty back roads that Stiles was so used to driving up and down wile on the hunt for the latest big bad monster of the week

It was a little odd that Derek was bringing him out this way though...

"You don't have a body that you need help getting rid of or anything, do you?" he snorted teasingly

"Ofcourse not, I'm perfectly capable of getting rid of bodies all on my own," Derek replied with as much of a serious tone as possible

A few years ago Stiles would have taken him seriously, but now he just stiffled a laugh and rolled his eyes

"Ofcourse you are,"

So much had changed....

So much had changed that it was threatening to drive him crazy

If he closed his eyes, he could still remember what it was like a few years ago, before all of the craziness started

He could still remember what it felt like to believe he was human, to think about his biggest worries being school tests and Lydia ignoring him and getting in trouble for sneaking out late...

He could still remember that last normal Christmas, the last one before the pits of hell seemed to open

It made his heart clench, a rash of anxiety bubbling up against his skin and under his bones

It felt so foreign now, and when he glanced around at everything, acknowledged that he was an adult, a yeti, that the person he trusted most in the entire world was Derek Hale...

It made his head spin to think about everything that was so suddenly different

It felt like he had been sixteen only yesterday, now it was less than four years later and everything was different and he felt like he had woken up in another universe all of a sudden...

"Stiles?"

When he came back to reality, away from his little nostalgia trip, he realized that Derek had stopped walking- though, that was likely because he had stopped walking first- and was now standing a little closer, hand extended out to him, like an offer... like a promise

"Feeling nostalgic?" he guessed

Stiles only nodded, for once not knowing what to say as he took the other's hand and allowed Derek to guide him through the streets

"I get like that this time of year too, everything reminds me of something,"

Right... that made sense

Besides the fact that Christmas was always a nostalgic time anyway, Derek was also a Christmas baby, and the fire had been just after New Year's....

Stiles wondered, even on a good day, how Derek managed to keep going

He wondered now how the guy even managaed to get out of bed during December...

"That used to be a toy store you know,"

Jerking his attention away from his own thoughts, Stiles glanced over his shoulder at the currently closed shoe store on his right

They had closed out months ago, Stiles wasn't sure if something else was going to take their place immediately or if the place was marked for demolition or what, but he knew that the shoe store had once been a clothing boutique and before that it had been a hardware store

It was almost funny, actually

"No kidding?" Stiles asked absently

Derek gave a slow nod as they walked, a small smile lighting up his face

"My mom used to take me.... it was a small place, intimate, not like Toys R' Us or anything, it had a pretty big hobby section though, the last year it was open- not that we knew it would be, at the time- my mom took me a week before Christmas, it was after dark... we almost never went shopping after dark.. I can't even remember why we went in originally, but I walked out with these two little... I don't think 'game' is the right word... they were electronic boards, plastic, you'd tap a picture of an animal and it would tell you a random fact about that animal, I had one for land and one for the ocean,"

"I think I remember those, man at the time I thought that was the top of the technology chain,"

Even considering that now, ofcourse, made them both laugh, nostalgia mixed with childish innocence and simpler times...

It was hard to describe the feeling that was associated with all of that, it was hard to explain why they were laughing, but they were and it felt good and for just a moment Stiles could concentrate on something other than the way his thoughts were ... exploding around him, completely and totally derailed

"I remember going home that night and watching Mickey Mouse wile my mom made spaghetti,"

"Wich version of Mickey Mouse though?" Stiles asked with a teasing smirk

"Wow, asking the real questions now are we?" Derek teased back, smirking just as playfully back at the other man

"Oh yeah, you can't just offer me primo information like you watching Mickey Mouse and not tell me what version it was,"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I actually don't remember," Derek snorted as they walked, officially leaving what constituted as civilization and making their way onto the empty road connecting them to the woods

Distantly, Stiles wondered more than ever what they were doing now, but he wasn't going to voice it- not yet

"Aw are you serious?"

"I'm serious, it was a long time ago Stiles, and I never really paid much attention to that sort of thing anyway,"

"That sucks..."

"Did I ruin your vision that badly?" the werewolf asked with a huff of laughter

"No, I was just curious, I wondered if we ever watched the same thing, like that saying... what is it? About falling asleep under the same sky or looking at the same stars?"

"... Right, because watching the same episode of Mickey Mouse fits into that analogy _perfectly_ ,"

"Not even the same episode, just the same series would do,"

"You're unbelievable,"

It was said with a kind of fondness that Stiles, honestly, was still barely understanding was being directed at him

Derek Hale was speaking to him with _fondness_ and _affinity_ and _affection_ and it was almost ridiculous- it was _mind-blowing_

"Yeah, well, you're pretty unbelievable too," he shrugged back softly, a little less teasing now, and a little more affection, though part of him hoped that Derek wouldn't catch the difference

At first Stiles didn't catch on to the fact that they had stopped walking, not until he tugged on Derek's hand and the werewolf didn't budge any further

It made him pause and stare at what was in front of him, and the second he did, the realization hit him of what he was staring at, and he felt the breath suddenly leave his body

They were in the preserve again, having apparently taken some sort of shortcut from the road, and in front of them was a large, newly built house

It wasn't quite like the old Hale house, there were some significant differences, but it was very clearly of Derek's creation

"Did you... when did you....?"

"I've been working on it for a few months now," Derek shrugged absently, a soft but proud look on his face as he stared at the structure in front of him

It wasn't completed yet, atleast from what Stiles could tell, but it was pretty close to it

"I... was going to invite everyone over to see it after Christmas, maybe New Year's,"

"I think they'd like that,"

There was a pause, breif and quiet, before Stiles continued on with his train of thought, deciding to ask for the information that Derek clearly wasn't prepared to offer on his own

"Why bring me here early? I mean, you hide it all this time, and then you decide to bring me here before it's done? It seems a little odd,"

"You looked like you needed it,"

As much as that was a simple answer... it was also the correct answer

Sometimes the most simple things were the right ones

Stiles couldn't quite put it into words, he didn't know know how to explain it, but being here and seeing the house ... it did make him feel better somehow

Less crowded, less claustrophobic, more... he wasn't sure if "hopefull" was really the right word, but more of something that he had been missing for what felt like eternities now

"I'd invite you in but it's not exactly furnished or anything yet," Derek added a second later

"That's fine," Stiles nodded slowly, taking a slow step forward

He felt a shiver under his skin, a familiar chill as his eyes unknowingly flashed blue

He couldn't describe what he was feeling, just that he ... he liked it

It felt good

Although the sudden chill from his somewhat newly awakened powers was certainly something he could do without...

He felt cold all over- more so than usual- both inside and out, from his skin right through to his bones, hitting every organ and muscle in between

And it was only a few moments later, when he watched a few snowflakes fall in front of his face, that he realized why

Staring up slowly at the sky, he let out a slow, amazed breath as a flurry of snowflakes began raining down upon the two of them

Stiles wasn't sure how long it was lasting or how intense it might become, but he was enjoying each and every flake

It pretty much never snowed in Beacon Hills, and on the rare occasion it did, it was always mid-winter and always just a light dusting, they never got any actual, decent snow, nothing they could use for anything

No snowball fights, no snowmen to build, no snowflakes to catch on their tongues...

Stiles had always hated that about living there, he had always wished they lived somewhere colder- even just by a little bit, just enough to get some real, decent snow out of it...

He had always wanted snow, and now, somehow, through reasons he just couldn't identify yet.... here was the snow, as clear as day, and starting to come down in real, actual clumps and not just little shavings of snow that didn't amount to anything

He turned around, a bright smile on his face as he stared at Derek, who had ... a weirdly knowing look on his face

"Derek!! Are you seeing this weather!?"

"It isn't the weather,"

Stiles blinked in confusion, head tilting to the side as Derek walked a little bit closer

Wasn't the weather?

Ofcourse it was the weather, what else wou- ......

.....

_Oh_

"You mean... I'm doing this?" he asked quietly

Sure Stiles knew he had SLIGHT control over the weather, he brought the temperature down a little and sometimes could get a good wind going, but snow?

Snow in California, at that

"I know how depressed you've been over these powers, I've been reading up on yetis and I ran across some information that said you could make it snow, but only if you were feeling especially emotional, either with anger or sadness or-"

"Happiness," Stiles concluded softly, staring up at the sky as the snow continued to fall

It wasn't quite as the same, knowing now that he was the one creating the snow, that it wasn't completely natural, but at the same time, some part of him- a bigger part, actually- was even. ... happier, to know that this was him

It probably sounded pretty rediculous, but knowing that he had a power like this, woven in with all of the inconvenient and messy things, the shapeshifting, the telekinesis, the strength the POWERS....

There was snow

Something simple and clean

A gift that he could give to himself and anyone else who ever wanted a white Christmas or snow in July...

And Derek had given this to him, in a way

He had brought him out here, shown him this special, sacred thing of his just so that Stiles' powers would be triggered, just because he knew that Stiles was having a hard time with all of this, with accepting it, dealing with it...

He didn't hesitate to rush closer, letting his emotions out in the truest way possible as he slung his arms around Derek's neck, the snow starting to pour down around them in sheets as he pressed his lips against the werewolf's

He felt empowered... invigorated somehow, in a way that he never quite did

He felt like he belonged like this, like this was the right move, like this was what he needed to do....

And much to his very pleasant surprise, Derek began to kiss back, one arm wrapping around his waist as the other reached up, his hand cupping Stiles' face gently, stroking his thumb over the other's cheek, back and forth in a slow, gentle motion

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, kissing in the heavy snowfall

Derek stayed warm thanks to his werewolf body heat and Stiles.... was remarkably not freezing, somehow

He wondered distantly if it was because of Derek somehow, or if that was just a caveat of bringing the snow on to begin with

Not that it mattered in the end

Finally, after what felt like ages, Derek broke the kiss, a warm expression on his face as he reluctantly pulled back, still stroking his thumb against his partner's cheek as he stared down at him

"We should go someplace warm before one of us gets hypothermia, likely you,"

"Can yetis even do that?"

"Do you want to find out?"

"....No,"

"Then let's go back to my place, I have blankets and hot chocolate,"

Stiles grinned, his hand slipping into Derek's as he allowed the werewolf to guide him back through the woods, holding tightly onto the other's hand, his heart beating a little faster, and the snow following them the entire way

Suddenly, he didn't feel quite so melancholy about change anymore


End file.
